Space Warp!
by englishteacups
Summary: [Discontinued] An accident led Edd into another place! How could he survive? Please R&R.
1. The Accident

**Author's Note:** Before anything else, I would like to clear out that I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy and all stuff related to it. It belongs to their respective creators. Thank you very much. ) Also, please R&R! Thankies!

**Space Warp!**

An EEnE Fanfiction

by Numbuh 1017

Chapter I The Accident

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Eddy counted off as he stared at the ticking clock.

"Oh brother!" Edd said as he rolled his eyes and looked at the other side.

_Riiing!_

"Yes!" Eddy shouted in glee as he jumped out of his chair.

The rest of the class looked at him as he commited a crime.

"What?" Eddy said, as if he never did anything.

"Okay class," their teacher said. "Since Eddy here is too eager to go home, I will dismiss you early today."

"Yehey!" the whole class cheered.

"But then," their teacher continued. "You all have to prepare for a quiz tomorrow about the next lesson. I'm sure all of you here can't wait to study at home, right Eddy?"

"Yeah, right!" Eddy said sarcastically. "Can't wait for a second."

"Okay, goodbye class!" their teacher said as he left.

"Goodbye!" the whole class, except for Eddy, waved as they left their classroom.

As soon as the class of Peach Creek Junior High left the classroom, they all went to their lockers along the aisle and arranged their things as well as other "businesses".

"Oh, cheer up Eddy!" Edd told his friend as he patted him on the shoulder."It's not the end of the world, you know."

"I'm not depressed, Double D!" Eddy informed him as he removed his hand from his shoulder. "I just look like that, okay? And by the way, where's Ed?"

Then, out of the blue, Ed showed up just in time, along with a chicken.

"Hi Eddy! Hi Double D!" Ed greeted his two best friends. "Meet Pudding Skin, my new friend!"

"Ed, that's a chicken," Eddy told him. "Not a 'friend'!"

"Chickens are friends, Eddy!" Ed explained. "Chickens are an Ed's best friend!"

"Geez, enough with the chicken talk Ed!" Eddy said. "Let's go on your place Double D! We all have to review for the dumb test tomorrow."

"Gladly, Eddy!" Double D agreed.

Then, the Eds went straight to Edd's house to review for the said examination. However, Pudding Skin would rather go somwhere else and run off in circles. Everytime that happens, they would chase the chicken and hold it tight so that it won't annoy anyone anymore, especially Eddy. When they reached Edd's residence, Eddy plopped to the sofa as if he was in his house and Ed continued tp "talk" to Pudding Skin. Edd went to his room to get textbooks, maps, and other things to start their studying plan.

"Here it is guys!" Edd called out. "All we need for a hard-day's studying."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy said as if he ignored what his friend had said. "Go get me some juice or something. I'm thirsty here!"

"Ooh! And some pudding skin for me Double D!" Ed added.

"Come on, guys!" Edd reasoned out. "Everytime you guys go to my house to 'study', you do that. And what happens? You'd go doing something else that has nothing to do with studying at all! You two have to be very responsible to your studies! You'd be nothing without it, I tell you! Nothing!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Eddy mocked Edd. "Who are you? My dad? Stop acting like you never did anything wrong, Double D! Anyway, let's go to your room. What have you been working on today, huh?"

"Hmm... Oh, yes!" Edd remembered. "I've recently been working on a space warper device."

"Space warper?" Eddy asked. "What the heck is that?"

"Space warper," Edd continued. "A device which will transfer an entity in another place in the universe, either on the world or out at space."

"Cool!" Eddy said as he went to Edd's lab. "I want to check it out!"

"Wait up!" Edd said as he caught up.

The space warper Edd was working on is still under construction, study, and renovation. It means that Edd has to make more in-depth studies about time and space in order to set his device on working straight. He tried to warn his two friends about that, but it seems that their short-attention spanned brains ignored him again and got carried away by their senses.

"How does this thing work, Double D?" Eddy asked him.

"Yeah Double D!" Ed agreed. "How does your invention work?"

"For the last time, it's still under further study!!" Edd yelled, losing his patience. "You can't touch anything or else!"

"Or else what?" Ed asked.

"Or else Double D here gets hysterical again." Eddy snickered. "You don't want to see him that, you know."

"Stop that! Eddy, that is not funny!" Edd shouted in anger. Then, his voice seemed to calm down. "Just stay there and don't touch a thing. I'll see what I can do for it to work properly."

So, Edd went inside his latest invention to work on it. Though, Eddy & Ed didn't seem to get his message... again.

"Eddy, what does this button do?" Ed asked, poiting at the big blue button on the space warper's control panel.

"Hmm... don't know, Ed." Eddy shrugged. "Let's find out."

After all the warnings Edd gave them, Eddy pushed the big blue button. When Edd looked at his back, he caught Eddy in the act.

"Eddy! No!" Edd yelled as he tried to get out of the space warper.

But it was too late. He got trapped inside his own invention as his friends watched him freaking out.

"Eddy! Did you realize what you just did!?!" Edd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What did he say?" Eddy asked, looking at Ed.

"I don't know Eddy." Ed answered. "Maybe he says, 'I love pudding skin!' "

Then, Ed and Eddy watched in awe as the space warper activated. Some electric signals transported in the space transporter where Edd was stuck. As it happened, Edd vanished as quick as hyperspeed.

"Hey!" Eddy said. "Where did Double D go?"

"Maybe he went to go potty, Eddy!" Ed told him.

"Let's go Ed." Eddy said as he left Edd's lab. "Let's watch TV or something."

"Right back at you, Eddy!" Ed agreed as he followed his friend.

END OF CHAPTER

**P.S.** Don't forget to rate & review, folks! D


	2. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**Again, I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy. Enough said. Again, please R&R!

**Space Warp!**

An EEnE Fanfiction

by Numbuh 1017

Chapter II The Encounter

Meanwhile, while Ed and Eddy was raiding Edd's fridge, Edd laid unconscious on the ground as two girls in checkered white and green uniforms noticed him.

"Who is he?" the girl with the short hair and purple headband asked her friend.

"I don't know," the other girl with the long hair and ribboned headband answered. "But I'm pretty sure I saw him somewhere."

Then suddenly, Edd regained his consciousness and glanced at the two girls who looked at him blankly.

"Where... Where am I?" Edd stuttered.

"Why, you're in the Philippines!" the girl with the sort hair and purple headband told him. "Umm... welcome!"

"Philippines?!?" Edd exclaimed. "The space warper worked after all!"

"Excuse me?" the other girl with the long hair and ribboned headband asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Edd said as he shaked his head and stood up. "I'm Eddward. And you two are?"

"I'm Neri!" the girl with the long hair and ribboned headband said.

"And I'm Val!" the girl with the short hair and purple headband added.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Neri and Val!" Edd said as he shaked hands with them. "And thank you for your concern a while ago."

"That's nothing Eddward!" Neri told him. "And nice meeting you too, new buddy!"

"By the way," Val said. "Where do you live, anyway?"

"Actually, I don't live here." Edd told them. "I live in a cul-de-sac village in Peach Creek. And by accident, I got here and saw you guys."

"Peach Creek?!?" Neri exclaimed. "Isn't that the village where Ed, Edd n Eddy live?"

"Yes, it is!" Edd exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"I know a lot about that cartoon," Neri told him. "And... wait a cruddy minute... Are you Double D?"

"Yes, I am!" Edd agreed. "It's a great thing to know that you watch the show, Neri!"

Neri was speechless. She didn't know what to say, She was struck in awe to see her one and only Double D next to her. Sure, she did adore his intelligence, his high IQ, and his sock-like hat. But she never thought of meeting him in person. Now that she saw him, she just simply can't say a thing and stared at him.

"Umm... Neri? You okay?" Edd said as he waved his hands in front of her face.

"This is not good." Val told him. "I'm telling you, Double D! That look on her face is not good."

"What do you mean?" Edd asked, confused.

Then suddenly, Neri rushed towards Edd and hugged him tight. I'd say, it was the first time she acted that way.

"Oh, Double D!!' Neri screamed as she hugged him. "It's been an honor and a pleasure to see you in person! Aaah!"

"Hey! Hey!" Edd said as he got out of her very tight hug. "Take it easy, Neri! It's really nice meeting you too."

_"What in the name of all things pure and sacred am I doing!?!" _Neri thought. _"I should act normal, not hysterical!"_

_"What's gotten into her?" _Edd thought. _"She's acting really weird."_

_"Why the heck am I feeling like I'm OP around here?" _Val thought. _"Maybe I'll go home now. It's getting late."_

"Hey, you two!" Val said as she left. "Listen, I have to go to my tutor's place now. I'm going to be late."

"Oh, okay!" Neri said as she waved goodbye to her friend. "Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" Edd waved as well.

"See ya!" Val waved back as she went inside a jeepney.

"Now what?" Edd asked Neri.

"I know!" Neri blurted out. "How about if you come with me to our house? You can spend your night there if you want."

"Thanks, Neri." Edd thanked him. "I appreciate it a whole lot."

"No problem, Double D!" Neri said as she blushed. "Let's go!"

With that, Neri and Edd crossed the street and waited for their ride home. Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were trying to find Edd. They have no idea where in the world Edd really is right now.

"Double D!!!" Eddy yelled loud enough to make a commotion. "Double D!!!"

"Pudding Skin!!!" Ed yelled along. "Pudding Skin!!!"

"You're holding Pudding Skin, you dimwit!" Eddy told Ed.

"I know Eddy!" Ed answered. "I just want to say his name for a long time."

"Just stop doing that, Ed!" Eddy ordered.

"With pleasure, Eddy!" Ed said as he zipped his mouth.

_"Where in the world could Double D be?" _Eddy thought. _"We've got to do some studying tonight."_

END OF CHAPTER

**P.S.** Don't forget to rate & review, folks! D


	3. Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:** Umm... Though we're already on the third chapter, I still don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy. For how long do I keep repeating this? Oh, don't forget to R&R! I'll love you if you'll give me one!!

**Space Warp!**

An EEnE Fanfiction

by Numbuh 1017

Chapter III Fantasies Come True

For the moment, Neri fixed herself for bed and went to her bedroom where Edd was working with her Algebra homework.

"Heh, thanks for doing my Algebra homework, Double D. "Neri thanked him. "You should make your own homework, though. You'll be coming with me at my school starting tomorrow."

"No problemo, Neri!" Edd said as he winked at her. "I think I can cope up with some of your lessons in sequences."

"Glad you can, pal!" Neri smiled as she softly punched Edd's shoulder. "Hey, want some M&M's?"

"Sure thing!" Edd agreed as he jotted down some scribbles.

Neri went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of M&M's. She went back to her room and tossed it to Edd.

"Catch!" Neri told him.

Edd got a grip of the candy and nodded.

"Thanks!" Edd said as he smiled at her.

Then, Neri went closer to Edd, glancing at what he's scribbling.

"Wow!" Neri screamed in awe. "You're good."

"Good in where?" Edd asked as he continued doing Neri's assignment.

"In Math! In Algebra!" Neri said. "You're a whiz, I tell you!"

"Come on, Neri!" Edd reacted as he blushed. "I'm sure you're good at Math too."

"I'm probationary in that subject, Double D." Neri informed him. "You think that's good?"

"Sorry to hear that," Edd said as he finished Neri's asignment. "And your homework's done! Here."

"Thanks!' Neri said as she kept her assignment in her bag.

"I'll just do my assignment tomorrow." Edd yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Night-night Neri!"

"Hey, that's my bed you're sleeping on!" Neri yelled as she tried to wake him up.

"ZZzzzzZZzzzzz..." Edd snored.

"Great! Now where am I supposed to sleep now?" Neri asked. "Double D sure is a heavy sleeper!"

Then, after a very quiet moment, Neri sat on the other side of her bed and relaxed herself. She can't sleep when someone's snoring. She gets annoyed by that.

"It sure can get lonely at night." Neri murmured.

"Ah, is that a hyperspeed equipped robot?" Edd said in his sleep.

"Geez, he's talking in his sleep!" Neri said.

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes. Hh, who painted the kitten?" Edd murmured again.

"Ugh!" Neri rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should just shake him!"

"I love you, Neri." Edd uttered once more.

"What did you say?" Neri gasped.

"I love your little laugh." Edd said faintly.

"D... Double D?" Neri stuttered as she turned red.

"Take off your shirt." Edd cried.

"What. a. pervert!" Neri yelled as she grabbed a pillow and put it in between them. "Have you been shy all this time? I wonder...

_**All those nights**_

_**I'd lay in bed**_

_**Thoughts of you**_

_**Running through my head"**_

"I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie!" Edd murmured in his sleep again.

_**"But I never thought**_

_**The things in my head**_

_**Could really happen**_

_**In my bed"**_

"You look like Jessica Alba." Edd uttered half-consciously again.

_**"All those years**_

_**I missed the signs**_

_**Couldn't read**_

_**Between the lines**_

_**Who'd have thought**_

_**I would see the day**_

_**Where I'd hear you say**_

_**What I heard you say**_

_**And now I find**_

_**What was always in my mind was in your mind too**_

_**Who knew? Fantasies come true**_

_**And now I see**_

_**That what I always dreamed of was meant to be**_

_**You and me and you, fantasies come true**_

_**You and me lived in fantasy**_

_**But soon we'll be a reality**_

_**Cuz now, my love**_

_**I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of**_

_**So are you, oh Baby**_

_**Fantasies come true**_

_**And now **_

_**I swear that**_

_**When you want me I'm gonna be right there**_

_**To care for you**_

_**That's what I'm gonna do**_

_**And make your fantasies**_

_**Come true**_

_**Fantasies come true..."**_

Then suddenly, Neri felt someone shaking her. It was Edd.

"Hey, Neri! Neri!" Edd called out as he shook her. "You're talking in your sleep!"

"Huh?" Neri asked, puzzled. "But I thought you were talking in your sleep!"

"Nah," Edd told her. "I just finished my assignment. You're dreaming is all."

"Oh." Neri said, disappointed.

"Sounded like a nice dream, though." Edd said.

"Well, yes," Neri agreed. "It was a nice dream."

"Night-night, Neri." Edd said as he slept in Neri's bed.

"Goodnight, Double D." Neri said as she slept beside him.

END OF CHAPTER

**P.S.** Don't forget to rate & review, folks! D


End file.
